Death Note Dating Game
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: Bored? So was I. Boys, girls, come play Sakuma-chan's Death Note Dating Game!
1. For Girls!

Authoress' Notes: Yes, Sakuma-chan was very bored to make this! I'll make chapter two for the guys! Anyway girls, I hope you have fun on your date!

Pairings: Some Death Note Guy/YOU

Disclaimer: Technically I don't own Death Note so I can't just give you the guy you want so… You'll have to steal him away.

* * *

**Death Note Dating Game**

_**(For Girls!)**_

Alright girls, this is how you play. I'm going to make a list of random words and you pick ONE word. No two-timing is allowed until chapter 3.

Anyway, I'm going to tell you right now, the words listed have nothing to do with the secret date. For example, if I listed chocolate, you won't get Mello.

After you pick the word, scroll down to the end where I list your date that corresponds with the word you picked.

There are nine possible choices.

I can't stop you from cheating but it's a lot funner if you don't. Oh well, let's get started.

* * *

**Pick a Word**

1) Whip

2) Chocolate

3) Hotness

4) Playground

5) Naruto

6) Potato

7) Flower

8) Tongue

9) Rinse

**Scroll down and find your date…**

* * *

**Results…**

1) Whip…

If you picked _Whip_ then your date is…

**MIKAMI!!**

_I hope you have fun with this weirdo…_

* * *

2) Chocolate…

If you picked _Chocolate_ then your date is…

**MELLO!!**

_Ha ha, I lied. Real Mello fans wouldn't have believed it._

* * *

3) Hotness…

If you picked _Hotness_ then your date is…

**SOICHIRO YAGAMI!!**

_This ought to be boring._

* * *

4) Playground…

If you picked _Playground_ then your date is…

**RAITO/LIGHT YAGAMI!!**

_You must be destined for evil things…_

_Just kidding, he's using you._

* * *

5) Naruto…

If you picked _Naruto _then your date is…

**MATSUDA!!**

_Lucky? UNLUCKY?! You decide._

* * *

6) Potato…

If you picked _Potato _then your date is…

**NEAR!!**

_At least he's cute._

* * *

7) Flower…

If you picked _Flower _then your date is…

**L!!**

_Grr… I love L._

* * *

8) Tongue…

If you picked _Tongue_ then your date is…

**RYUK!!**

_HA! That's what you get, pervert!_

* * *

9) Rinse...

If you picked _Rinse_ then your date is...

**MATT!!**

_Have fun kissing him..._

* * *

**Thanks for playing ladies!! **

Also look forward to these future chapters…

Chapter 2) Death Note Dating Game: For Boys!

Chapter 3) Death Note Dating Game: For Lady Pimps!

Chapter 4) Death Note Dating Game: For Gangsters!


	2. For Boys!

Authoress' Notes: Yes, Sakuma-chan is at it again! I'll make chapter three for all those two-timing/indecisive/pimpin girls out there! Anyway guys, I hope you have fun on your date!

Pairings: Some Death Note Girl/YOU

Disclaimer: Technically I don't own Death Note so I can't just give you the girl you want so… You'll have to steal her away.

* * *

**Death Note Dating Game**

_**(For Boys!)**_

Alright boys, this is how you play. I'm going to make a list of random words and you pick ONE word. No two-timing is allowed until chapter 4.

Anyway, I'm going to tell you right now, the words listed have nothing to do with the secret date. For example, if I listed idiot, you won't get Sayu… (Just kidding, Sayu's cute)

After you pick the word, scroll down to the end where I list your date that corresponds with the word you picked.

There are five possible choices.

I can't stop you from cheating but it's a lot funner if you don't. Oh well, let's get started.

* * *

**Pick a Word**

1) Death

2) Fudge

3) Wind

4) Star

5) Card

**Scroll down and find your date…**

* * *

**Results…**

1) Death…

If you picked _Death _then your date is…

**YURI!!**

_Remember her? _

* * *

2) Fudge…

If you picked _Fudge_ then your date is…

**MISA AMANE!!**

_She's blond, cute, and a model. Be happy._

* * *

3) Wind…

If you picked _Wind_ then your date is…

**KIYOMI TAKADA!!**

_Does anyone like her? __**Anyone?!**_

* * *

4) Star…

If you picked _Star _then your date is…

**REM!!**

_Poor you… _

* * *

5) Card…

If you picked _Card_ then your date is…

**NAOMI MISORA!!**

_One of the best gals in Death Note!!_

* * *

**Thanks for playing guys!! **

Also look forward to these future chapters…

Chapter 3) Death Note Dating Game: For Lady Pimps!

Chapter 4) Death Note Dating Game: For Gangsters!


End file.
